


On Patrol

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: BtVS S6 Post-"Tabula Rasa."Request: Buffy, Tara, and quixotic.





	On Patrol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenzulu (zulu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/gifts).



Her hands come up to her own face, blocking it from her oncoming attacker. She doesn't remember the stake in her hand. But she does remember the girl behind her, the Slayer leaving the vamp as dust in the wind.

And she remembers being scared, and Buffy holding her hand. Buffy walking her back to her dorm room, asking her over and over again if she was going to be okay.

She only nods her head.

Buffy wraps blankets around her and holds on to her. The mascara streaks show that she cried, but Tara doesn't remember. She does remember Buffy's soft kisses of assurance.


End file.
